A Winx Fan-Fiction: Winx-Next Generation
1.jpeg|Ruby 2.jpeg|Willow 3.jpeg|Luna 4.jpeg|Ava 5.jpeg|Bridget 6.jpeg|Lily 7.jpeg|Belle 8.jpeg|(left to right) Namira, Jasmine, Crystal Characters: Ruby- power of jewels/gems Willow- power of nature Luna- power of the moon Ava- power of the ocean Bridget- power of ice Lily- power of living creatures Belle- power of life/princess of all faries Namira, Jasmine, Crystal- sister witches from obsidian. They used to have a fourth sister, but they "got rid of her" _______________________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 1: *16 years ago in a far off dimension know as obsidian a pair of twins were born into the only family to ever live in the isolated Obsidian dimension. Previous to the twins the family consisted of a mother, father and their two daughters, Jasmine and Crystal, age 1 and 2. The new twin girls were named Namira and Ruby. They lived happily together practicing dark magic until a secret was revealed about Ruby. At age 2 Ruby started to use good, pure magic. The family of witches was horrified at the thought of Ruby being a...fairy. They took action and sent her to the magix dimension. They didn't care what happened to her and as far as they were concerned she wasn't a part of their family. Shortly after sending her away their mother and father died while practicing their dark magic, leaving Namira, Jasmine, and Crystal to fend for themselves at the ages of 2, 3, and 4.* -Present day- Ruby's POV- Today was the day. The start of my last year at Alfea. It is sad that this is my last year but I will always have my friends/sisters, Willow, Luna, Ava, and Bridget. We're not real sisters we were all adopted so we're more like best friends that grew up as a family. I have no idea where my real family is, but I have been desperately trying to find them despite my friends warnings, "are you sure you want to know the truth," "be careful, you may be shocked by what you find," etc. I usually don't listen I just want to know who they are and why they abandoned me. "RUBY!!! HURRY UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON!!!" Ava called from downstairs "I'M COMING!" I called back I grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs. I was so excited for this year it was going to be great! This year we were going to learn about the winx...Yes the winx!!! The best part about this year is that we get their old room at Alfea. Our proffesors always told us that the winx were a very powerful group of students and last year they began to tell us that our progress was far beyond that of the winx. That we were more powerful than them and they would count on us if our school ever became endagered as it did when the winx attended Alfea. That's a lot of pressure but its exciting at the same time. "Took you long enough," Ava remarked "yeah, yeah lets just get going," I answered And with that we all rushed out the door. _______________________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 2: We had finally arrived. Unlike ou previous years at Alfea we got to go straight to our room, the winx' old room. We didn't have much unpacking to do because we left most of our things here over summer break. That and we planned to do a lot more shopping, but that's nothing new. "Guys come here!" I called "What is it Ruby?" asked Bridget "Well I was thinking about how powerful all the proffesors tell us we are and how this is the winx old room and how succesful they were so i think we should have a name." I replied "that's a great idea!" replied Willow "So what sould we be called?" asked Luna "Well I was thinking about that and well, what about 'The Dimentix' it's kind of like winx, but its our own name." I proposed. "WE LOVE IT!!!" they all shrieked sorry it's short chapter 3 will be a lot longer!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 3: "Hurry up guys, we're going to be late for winx 101," called Willow "COMING!" we replied running out of our rooms. We all rushed out the door and down the hallway. We tried to enter the classroom without being noticed because we were late, but of coarse it didn't work. "You are late again!" Ms. Magix scolded us "Were sorry it won't happen again," i answered "I'm sur it won't," she replied During the day we learned all about how the winx formed and how they stopped the trix from taking over the magical dimension. I couldn't believe how fearless they were and I knew Dimentix would be just as powerful, maybe more powerful. The rest of the days classes were just as interesting. We learned about every transformation there is. Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Sophix, Lovix and...Harmonix, Sirenix, Gemix, Sparklix, Miranix, Desairix, Imperix, Hibernix, Nymphix, Flyrix, and Dimentix. We had no idea there is a transformation called dimentix and that it is the most powerful transformation ever and not even the winx were able to reach that transformation, but we are determined to reach that transformation. We have already reached Believix/Sophix/Lovix so we are currently trying to reach Harmonix, but it will take some time. When class went out we were running around giggling because of how much we wanted to reach Dimentix when suddenly our little 'celebration' was interrupted. "Girls, you have a new roomate," Griselda announced "ummm, ok," we all answered I wasn't so sure at the idea of a new roomate because we had just formed dimentix and I didn't want anyone to get in the way of us, but once again my thoughts were interrupted by Griselda. "Now before you say anything, I know you formed the Dimentix and I purposfully gave you a new roomate, Lily, because she isn't just another ordinary fairy she is daughter of Roxy, the 7th Winx," she argued, "She is also just as powerful as all of you she is on the same transformation as you and is working hard to reach Harmonix, so welcome her. I'm not saying you have to let her be a part of the Dimentix, but think about it. LILY PLEASE COME IN HERE!" My head is spinning. I can't believe this. It's crazy...A DESCENDANT OF THE WINX. Of coarse I will welcome her to the Dimentix and I'm sure the other girls will too. Just then a girl with long brown hair and dull green eyes walked in. She looks very shy, but I'm sure she'll open up once she gets to know us. "Hi, I'm Lily," she said quietly. For some reason she kept staring at me uneasily until Griselda was out of the room then she spoke up "What's your name?!" she asked quite loudly "Ru-Ruby, why," I answered a little shocked she stayed quiet for a little then asked, "Have you heard the story of the family of witches who lived in Obsidian." I sighed, "Yes I have and I know what you're thinking, but I'm not that Ruby..." "YES YOU ARE!" she yelled now I was beginning to get freaked out, "How would you know?!" "Because you look exactly like Namira! a.k.a. YOUR TWIN!!!" she argued "Really?" This can't be true they can't be my family, no, my family isn't...evil? "I'm sorry i thought you knew..." "It's ok I had to find out somehow" I sighed "Did you know they all live in Magix city now, well just outside of it in the dark forest?" "REALLY?! Dimentix.. and Lily...time for a field trip!" I shouted and we all rushed out of the school. ___________________________________________________________________________________ CHAPTER 4: "where do you think you are going?!?!" "oh..umm...well...griselda were going for a walk in the forest" "hmmm. ok just dont stay out too late" *griselda walks away* "phew that was a close one," I sighed "yes, but now we need to keep going. This is very important were going to meet Namira. We just have to be very careful because Namira and her sisters are the most dangerous witches around. besides the trix of course," Lily stated Category:Stories